warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyClan's Destiny/Manga
Chapter description Third person PoV :Rabbitpaw boasts about catching a squirrel, but Sharpclaw scolds him. The ginger deputy compares his catch to his littermates, Plumpaw, Creekpaw, and Nettlepaw. He questions why Rabbitpaw couldn't catch a bird. The SkyClan apprentice says that a squirrel feeds more cats then a bird. Billystorm moves forward next, telling Rabbitpaw that climbing trees is important. Then, the ginger-and-white warrior adds he seems to be avoiding tree climbing. :Rabbitpaw imagines him getting stuck in a tree, and replies he's unsure of where to get a good grip. Leafstar informs him tree climbing is an important SkyClan trait, before following Sharpclaw and the apprentices. Suddenly, a cat hears a commotion, and they spot cats racing past. One of the patrol members points out Harveymoon, and Macgyver. The two toms stop, and stare at the SkyClan cats. Harveymoon exclaims about some dogs terrorizing Twolegplace cats, and Macgycer adds about them out of control. :Sharpclaw praises the kittypets on getting away, but this'll be the last time. Leafstar agrees, stating she'll bring enough warriors to put those dogs in their place. Billystorm wishes he could stay, but the SkyClan leader tells him he needs to return to his Twolegs. It turns to night, and Leafstar is preparing to leave with her patrol. Before they can depart, Rabbitpaw bounds over, asking if he can come. His leader is at first doubtful, but when he assures her to do good, she agrees, warning him to stay close. At Twolegplace, Shrewtooth tells Leafstar that he hears barking, but the tabby and cream she-cat responds that she can't. The black tom warns her to be cautious then. :They meet a kittypet, who gives them directions as to where the dogs live and where to go. Leafstar thanks the kittypet, then heads off. She sends Waspwhisker, Mintfur, and Cherrytail to go to the pointed Twoleg den. Before Leafstar can leave with them, Sharpclaw says that her and Rabbitpaw can stay and warn them of the dogs. Rabbitpaw asks Leafstar if the deputy is punishing him, but she replies that she wants him close. Barking nears them, and both leader and apprentice round the corner to warn Sharpclaw. Instead of a route right to them, they hit a dead end, and Leafstar spots the kittypet from earlier. She yowls at it, and the light-colored cat yowls back, saying that they deserve it for their 'meddling'. Rabbitpaw can also hear the barking, and suggests they hide in a trash bin. Both cats jump in just as the dogs round the corner, jaws gaping. :The patrol heads on, and then run into Billystorm. Sharpclaw tells the kittypet warrior someone told them the dogs live there, but he debunks this. The deputy orders him with the patrol. Harveymoon says Leafstar's name, and the white tom is gazing down at the leader, saying the dogs don't live here. He tells the patrol to follow him, and leads them onwards. Kittypets hiss at them from the shadows, and they run into the same light-colored kittypet from before. It orders them to stop, asking why they're here. :The dogs slam the garbage bin into the wall, and Rabbitpaw accidentally crushes Leafstar's leg. The rivaling dogs appear confused, but Rabbitpaw comes up with a plan to distract the beasts. He jumps from the bin, and runs; the dogs chase after him, barking. The brown apprentice slips behind a fence, and his Clanmates are set upon the dogs, clawing and biting. Rabbitpaw sees this, and springs to help, biting one dog's ear, and raking the other's muzzle. Their rivals run off, and the SkyClan cats boast about their triumphant victory. Frecklewish appears, and she checks out Leafstar's injury. :The medicine cat assures the leader that nothing is broken, or scraped even, only sore. Returning to camp, Leafstar announces their victory to her Clan. She gives Nettlepaw, Creekpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Plumpaw their warrior names: Nettlesplash, Creekfeather, Plumwillow, and Rabbitleap. She approahes Rabbitleap after, and congratulates the young tom, stating to him that she is proud to be his leader. Important events *Plumwillow, Creekfeather, Rabbitleap, and Nettlesplash receive their warrior names. Characters Major *Leafstar }} Minor *Nettlepaw *Plumpaw *Creekpaw *Harveymoon *Macgyver *Sharpclaw *Cherrytail *Waspwhisker *Shrewtooth *Mintfur *Unnamed kittypet *Frecklewish }} Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:SkyClan's Destiny Category:Graphic novel arc